


Cutest Hero

by Notyoursterotypicalnerd



Category: Marvel
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Bruce Banner - Freeform, Family, Flynn - Freeform, Marvel - Freeform, Multi, OC, Original Character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27681125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notyoursterotypicalnerd/pseuds/Notyoursterotypicalnerd
Summary: Reluctant Bruce adopts little one-year old Flynn and things turn out differently; Flynn is now  four years old and loves playing dress ups from Nat and Wanda’s wardrobe. Will the male avengers shrug it off or will the male avengers try to convince Flynn that is girl stuff and he should only play with boy stuff?
Relationships: Family - Relationship





	Cutest Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Cameos: Bruce, Nat,Wanda,Steve and Tony.

“Look, I’m Aunty Nat” The little four years cheered as he stomped in the lounge room wearing Nat’s boots.

Nat looked up from folder that was sitting in her lap “Aww but the boots might be a little bit big for you.”

Clint couldn’t help but laugh; it reminded him of his children and how they would always try to dress up as Hawkeye when he was home with them. He loved when his children left their scent on his clothes.

The little four-year-old stomped his way out of the lounge room.

= = =

The little four-year-old boy sat on the floor in Wanda’s room; he looked up at her cupboard and smiled. He loved challenges as he lifted himself up on his tiptoes trying to reach up to the clothes in Wanda’s cupboard.

He managed to pull down a few outfits and threw them over his shoulder letting them fall over the carpeted bedroom floor. It took several attempts before finally managing to pull Wanda’s red jacket off the coat hanger.

He wiggled his little chubby body into the oversized leather jacket and looked at himself in the mirror.

“Flynn” Wanda busted the little boy as she folded her arms across her chest.

Flynn looked up at Wanda in the reflection of the mirror and gave his cheekiest, it wasn’t me smile.

Wanda rolled her eyes before picking up the little boy “It’s a bit too big for you, right now.”

= = =

Wanda and Nat didn’t mind that Flynn got into their stuff; they thought it was pretty cute, sometimes they’d let him just play in their room while they watched, letting him get into whatever he was allowed to get into. Mostly it was clothes, he loved playing dress ups in their clothes, sometimes he would get into their makeup which resulted into Flynn crying because they took it away from him.

He sat down on the bottom step of the stairs; he looked up from the toy shield that Uncle Steve had brought Flynn; He watched as the adults in the room talked, his little four-year-old brain didn’t understand everything they were saying but he didn’t care.

They were his family.

Flynn had lost both of his parents; He was only one years old, like many others he was at the hospital; crying out. A one year old not understanding what was going on around him. His little eyes watched as everyone around him came and go, he was just the last unclaimed child left alone in the hospital nursery.

He was supposed to go to an orphanage after all of his medical checks were cleared but when Bruce Banner walked into the hospital with a few injured civilians; one-year old Flynn had tried to reach up to Bruce as he walked past the window nursery. At first the nurses couldn’t work out what Flynn was reaching up to until Bruce came past the nursery window for the umpteenth time during the week, one of the nurses had pulled Bruce inside the nursery.

At first Bruce refused; he knew he wasn’t fit to be a father, he still trying to live with the green monster inside of him and trying to deal with the constant battles the Avengers had gotten in. The nurses refused to let Flynn end up in an orphanage and kept trying to convince Bruce to take him. Whenever Bruce came to the hospital, they would bring him into the nursery and try to hold Flynn, it took several attempts before Bruce felt comfortable enough to hold the baby in his arms.

Flynn’s hospital days were nearing an end and the medical board kept trying to push for Flynn to end up at an orphanage while the nurses who looked after the baby kept trying to push Bruce Banner into raising Flynn. When Flynn was on his final few hours of his hospital stay, Bruce had finally agreed to take charge of Flynn. Bruce had been trying to think of ways to introduce the little one to the others; how would he even be able to explain what happened. He wasn’t Tony Stark, he couldn’t say that some woman claimed this was Bruce’s son.

Flynn pushed himself off the bottom step and wondered over to Bruce; he crawled up onto his lap and snuggled close to Bruce’s chest. Flynn called everyone Aunt or Uncle, no one was his father not even Bruce. No one dared to replace Flynn’s parents even though the little boy didn’t remember them. Bruce wrapped one arm around Flynn while his other hand held onto a piece of paper that he was trying to read.

“Flynn”

Flynn’s eyes moved upwards trying to see who had called his name; he looked curiously up at Tony Stark who was sitting opposite from Bruce.

“What’s on your fingers?” Tony asked as he placed down the research notes in his hands.

Bruce looked down at Flynn’s painted finger nails; Flynn curled his fingers into a fist trying to hide his paint job on his fingers, he buried his head into Bruce’s chest. Flynn knew he wasn’t supposed to play with Wanda’s nail polish, but he did.

“Did you go this yourself?” Bruce whispered.

Flynn closed his eyes as he tried to hide his face in Bruce’s purple shirt.

“What have your aunt’s said about their stuff?” Tony asked.

“Stay out” Flynn mumbled.

“Sorry, what was that?” Tony sternly looked at the scared four-year-old. Tony liked to act as the tough love parent, but he always did a bad job at it. Flynn knew when he was in trouble, he knew the look that his Aunts and Uncles gave him, he knew the tone that they used when he was in trouble.

Flynn’s bottom lip trembled.

Bruce sighed as he tried to break the tension “Flynn, you know that Aunty Nat and Aunty Wanda don’t want you playing with their nail polish” He placed down the paper in his hands as he cuddled the little boy in his lap.

= = =

It had been two days since Tony attempted to reprimed Flynn for his colourful nails; he had locked Wanda and Nat’s bedroom door causing Flynn to get frustrated when he tried to open the door. His aunts were out on a training mission and Flynn missed them.

“Flynn come here” Tony called out to the little boy who was sitting in the lounge room playing with his avenger inspired toys. Flynn was such a spoiled little boy, Tony was always coming up with new safe things that Flynn could play with. From a child friendly iron man suit to a child friendly captain America shield to even a bow and arrow kit.

Everyone spoilt Flynn in their own little ways.

Flynn pushed himself up onto his feet; dropping his child friendly Black Widow baton from his hands, when Flynn had gotten that gift, Nat had tried to teach him how to use it. He walked over to Tony Stark to were he was standing; at the top of the stairs that led to the lab.

Tony picked up the little boy “You’re not in trouble, Flynn” He carried the little one down to the lab.

Flynn watched as Tony entered the security code to the lab; he watched as Tony pushed open the door. Tony carried the little boy over to a clean work bench before sitting the little boy down on the bench “Careful” Flynn whispered.

Tony laughed a little as he stepped back from the little boy “That’s right, careful”

Flynn had been in the lab a few times and each time Tony had always sat the little boy down on a workbench and had always told Flynn to be Careful. Flynn watched Tony move around the lab before Tony turned around holding a large box.

“Open it” Tony placed the box next to Flynn.

Flynn pulled off the lid and looked inside the box. He reached inside pulling out a jacket that little similar to Wanda’s red leather jacket but in a small size.

“Try it on, I want to see if it fits” Tony insisted.

\- - -

Flynn proudly marched up the stairs of the lab; Tony followed closely behind “Let’s see if we can find everyone, hey”

Flynn nodded causing his little curls to bounce around his face. This was the best costume that Flynn could ever have.

Flynn and Tony walked hand in hand to the kitchen. Steve looked up from his plate of food “And who is this?” seeing the little boy dressed in similar attire to Wanda and wearing children sized boots similar to Nat’s.

“It’s me, Uncle Steve” Flynn jumped in his spot.

Steve walked over to the little boy and carefully inspected the little boy dressed as his favourite Aunt’s “I think you’re missing something”

“What am I missing?” Flynn curiously asked.

Tony and Flynn watched as Steve walked over to Flynn’s toy box that sat in the lounge room and pulled out the toy black widow batons before walking back over to the two; Steve knelt down and handed them to Flynn “Now you can help us fight the baddies”

Tony rolled his eyes.

“But aunty Wanda uses her hands” Flynn sighed.

Tony knelt down next to the kid “Well you can still use your hands”

Steve attempted to mimic Wanda’s magical hand movements “You can hold your baton in one hand and use the other hand for magic.”

Flynn’s eyes lit up as he used his free hand to try to copy Wanda’s hand movements during her battles while his other hand gripped on the baton.

Steve and Tony laughed as they watched the little four-year-old mimicked his Aunts; they didn’t care who Flynn idolised, but they would never admit that. Everyone always tried to get Flynn to pick his favourite and try to convince Flynn that they were his favourite, but everyone knew that Flynn loved his aunts more.

“Hey, who’s the new guy?”

Flynn looked up from his hands as he saw Wanda and Nat standing at the entrance of the kitchen “Look what Uncle Tony made me” He twirled in his outfit.

Bruce couldn’t help but smile at the little boy that he had adopted; he was glad that he had made the right decisions all those years ago. He watched as Wanda waved her hands in front of Flynn as red shone from her hands, Flynn tried to mimic but got frustrated when nothing would appear from his hands.

“Did you show Aunty Nat and Aunty Wanda your fingers?” Bruce asked as he sat down next to the group of adults that surrounded Flynn.

Flynn proudly stuck up his hands showing off his colourful painted nails.

Nat and Wanda looked at each other; they wanted to be mad, but they couldn’t though they knew that one of them was going to have a fun job cleaning up the mess that was made by Flynn. They turned their attention back to Flynn before both saying “Oh wow! Pretty”

Though Steve,Tony,Nat,Wanda and Bruce were the few members of the team who weren’t sure if they wanted kids. Nat knew she couldn’t have kids while the four believed it would be safer if they didn’t have kids; While Clint was the only member of the team who had kids, he treated Flynn the same way he treated his own kids. Everyone could agree that Flynn was the best thing in their lives, watching Flynn turn from a scared one year old to now a curious four-year-old; Flynn had changed everyone’s lives in the best way.


End file.
